Semilla de Esperanza (Reto Shingeki No Avery Navidad)
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Siempre creyó en él, hasta el último minuto, jamás dudó de que esta historia podía tener una final diferente. A veces el amor no alcanza. Los sueños rotos tienen un precio muy alto y a veces las promesas más importantes nunca llegan a cumplirse del todo... Mención de FarlanxLevi/Omegaverse/Ereri/Angustia/Final triste/Three Shot
1. Por siempre juntos

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí un fic sad para el reto Singeki No Avery por Navidad, aunque no hay mención de la navidad de por sí, pero bueno, esto es lo que me surgió escribir. Espero les guste, solo diré dos cosas: es un fic de tres capítulos que subiré todos juntos, así que no tendrán que esperar nada si quieren leerlo de un solo tirón, y dos tiene final sad y sin lemon (ay, creo que fueron tres). A los que se animen gracias y espero conocer a través de sus reviews y comentarios que opinan de este fic. Un besazo y hasta pronto (soné como 3-line).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El nombre de los tres personajes principales no me pretenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el resto de la historia es mi propia invención bajo las normas del universo omegaverse. Esto es alphas, betas y omegas.

 **Advertencias:** Relato sad, palabras altisonantes y algún que otro improperio, nada más. OJO, LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN MUY OoC, ya saben.

* * *

 **Dedicado para** la autora Nanariko-chan pueden encontrar sus historias en Wattpad, a Jazmin Negro que hizo la bellísima portada y para mi hijita virtual Sakyulia que es una amor de persona y siempre está animándome a seguir con los omegaverse, ya vendrán más, hermosa.

.

.

 _ **"El coraje es tener miedo hasta la muerte y quedarse de pie de todas formas".**_

 _ **John Wayne**_

.

.

Ambos estaban mirando desde la colina como esa gente entraba y salía de la que antes era su casa, desbaratándola, vaciándola, llevándose todas aquellas cosas de las que antes disfrutaban tanto.

Eren estaba dormido entre sus brazos, después de llorar por más de dos horas, completamente agotado, exhausto, al igual que él. Habían caminado casi cinco horas para poder salir de la pequeña ciudad sin ser capturados. Una mochila con menos de los indispensable, unas cuantas joyas y billetes, una alcancía, su relicario de oro en el cuello y un par de chucherías más era todo lo que poseían.

Levi se giró y comenzó a caminar, debía alejarse lo más pronto posible. Sintió el helado viento colarse entre sus piernas, arropó a Eren con su mantita polar preferida y continuó el trayecto. Tenía mucho miedo, pero le ganaban sus esperanzas.

Levi era un omega fuerte, nacido de Kuchel y un alpha al que nunca llegó a conocer, nunca supo el porqué, su madre guardaba celosamente esos recuerdos prometiéndole contárselos algún día. Ahora era imposible, pero podía vivir sin esas verdades.

Habían vivido en casa de un matrimonio que les permitía la estadía siempre que limpiaran, cocinaran y cuidaran la casa. Pero luego ellos se fueron, no sin antes presentarle a su madre un alpha de muy buen pasar económico. Levi tendría doce años para entonces cuando el doctor Grisha Jaeger se hizo cargo de ellos. El hombre había perdido a su esposa recientemente, durante un complicado parto de su primogénito varón. Un hermoso niño de ojos verdes como su madre al que bautizaron como Eren. Apenas se conocieron el niño se aferró con alma vida a su persona.

Eren solo se dormía en brazos de Levi, su madre a veces se sentía frustrada por la situación porque por mucho que intentara el niño la rechazaba en cierta manera, mientras que vivía prendido a su ahora hermano. Como buen hijo, Levi le dijo a su madre que no se preocupara, que él la ayudaría a cuidar de Eren. Aunque Grisha hizo que terminara sus estudios en un colegio cercano.

A pesar de no llevar su sangre, Levi era bastante consentido por el doctor. Le compraba libros, lo incitaba a superarse, a mejorar, a buscar un futuro como profesional. El pequeño joven soñaba con convertirse en un doctor también. En su mente aún infantil soñaba con salvar vidas, especialmente niños, era una vocación que estaba impresa en sus genes.

En poco tiempo ensamblaron una verdadera familia. Eren siempre lo seguía a todas partes como un cachorro, no por nada la primera palabra que aprendió a pronunciar fue "Lipai" (refiriéndose a su hermano por supuesto), y esto le sacaba muchísimas sonrisas al de cabello negro. Eren era su mayor debilidad, incluso las horas que se pasaba estudiando en el colegio lo hacían sentirse culpable de no poder compartirlas con su hermano. Eren se enojaba ante sus ausencias, cuando el joven regresaba a la casa no le hablaba por un largo rato, pero después se dejaba alzar porque no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de su hermano.

En esos cuatro años tanto Kuchel como su hijo conocieron lo que era vivir cómodamente, holgadamente, con una buena cantidad de lujos, sumidos en un amor fraterno que era casi idílico. Todo marchaba maravillosamente. Festejaron dos días seguidos cuando se enteraron que Kuchel tendría un hermanito para ellos. Grisha era inmensamente feliz, todos lo fueron.

Hasta que una noche, en una cena muy importante de la ciudad, donde sus padres asistieron, un atentado que buscaba eliminar gente importante presente allí, se llevó toda su felicidad y los dejó a la vera del abismo más desconcertante.

Ni siquiera pudieron asistir a los funerales. En menos de veinticuatro horas recibió una nota de agentes del gobierno. Faltaban dos meses para cumplir sus diecisiete. Era menor. Según la ley la mayoría de edad de un omega llegaba a su veintiuno, no podía hacerse cargo de Eren. La ley decía que un omega desamparado menor de edad debería ser emparejado en un lapso de seis meses como mucho o bien derivado a una vida de castidad con los Legionarios del Señor; una comunidad religiosa que se dedicaba a la oración y el celibato. Levi podía haber elegido esa vida, aun aturdido y herido por la situación que los agarró desprevenidos. El problema era que Eren iba a ser derivado a un orfanato hasta que encontraran una familia adecuada que pudiera cuidar de él hasta que a la edad dieciocho pudiera reclamar la herencia familiar. Sí, Eren era un alpha.

Eren lloró todo ese día, gritando y gruñendo, pataleando y aullando porque a pesar de tener tres años no quería separarse de su hermano.

—¡No me dejes, Lipai! ¡Lipai! —decía mientras se desgañitaba llorando a los gritos en el suelo, mientras Levi trataba de recoger todo aquello de valor que hubiera en la casa que pronto sería confiscada.

—Entiende, Eren, no es mi decisión ¡Oh, Dios! —Decía mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza contagiado de su dolor—. Debes ser un buen niño, estarás bien, estarás bien.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡Noooo, Lipai! Solito, noooo…

Ese día, con sus dieciséis años a punto de expirar, el omega limpió la carita de su pequeño hermano, ese niño que amaba con todo su ser, que representaba lo único que le quedaba en este mundo de su hermosa familia y le hizo una promesa demasiado grande para sus hombros.

—Está bien, Eren. Yo cuidaré de ti. Cuidaré de ti.

—¿Juntos? ¿Lipai y yo? —preguntó hipando, mientras gotones enormes seguían saliendo de sus ojos de lechuza asustada.

—Sí, tú y yo, juntos por siempre. Yo cuidaré de ti, pero debes ser un niño bueno y obedecer, ¿sí?

—Hai.

En medio de la noche, con la pesada mochila llena de lo que el omega pensó que podría ser necesario partieron para escapar del gobierno, de los recuerdos, del dolor.

El invierno estaba terminando y hacía frío. Se guarecieron en algunos santuarios a lo largo del camino. El joven iba sin rumbo, solo pensando en alejarse lo más pronto posible. Algunas veces podían quedarse en alguna posada. Administraba concienzudamente las raciones de comida que tenían o las que iban comprando. Eren se quejaba a veces, sus pequeños pies no estaban acostumbrados a la largas caminatas y la intemperie, por lo que su hermano lo cargaba muchas veces, lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y procuraba emanar feromonas que lo mantuvieran tranquilo.

La marcha se extendió por casi un mes y medio, hasta que finalmente dieron con un pequeño pueblo perdido entre las montañas al que apenas llegaba un correo postal y una línea de transporte una sola vez al día. Casi incomunicados con el mundo, el joven creyó que sería el lugar ideal para intentar encontrar trabajo digno para poder establecerse.

Alquiló un departamento minúsculo en las afueras del lugar. Había muchos árboles alrededor y ya se sentía la primavera en todo su esplendor. Levi pensó que era un buen augurio. Vendió casi la mitad de las joyas para poder comprar un colchón, una mesa, dos sillas, algunas telas, hilos de cocer y agujas, ropa para Eren, un par de alpargatas, algo de víveres, productos de limpieza, una escoba, dos ollas y utensilios de cocina. Estaba bien para iniciar. Para mantener entretenido a su hermano cuando iba a buscar trabajo al pueblo le compró varias crayolas y muchas hojas, algunas maderas para que construyera cosas, libros con imágenes y una tortuga de peluche al que el niño le puso "El otro Lipai". Intentaba mantenerlo toda la noche despierto, para que él pudiera irse tranquilo.

Más de una vez lo encontraba llorando a su regreso, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. A pesar de que había muchos puestos requeridos en el pueblo nadie lo quiso contratar por tratarse de un omega, excepto una mujer que tenía un puesto de comida a la calle. No estaba mal, pero la paga era bajísima, aunque siempre tenía comida para llevar a casa.

—Hijo, ya estás en edad de sentar cabeza —le decía Brunilda, la cocinera—. Búscate un buen alpha que te atienda y te mantenga y ya ¡Qué tanto sufrimiento!

El joven solo suspiraba y no decía nada ante los consejos. No era tan complicado, solo necesitaba conseguir un buen trabajo y con eso sería suficiente. No cejaba en su empeño de conseguir uno, por lo cual fue llamado por un finquero que necesitaba alguien que atendiera las caballerizas. Levi fue confiado a la entrevista de trabajo que se realizó un día domingo a las tres de la tarde.

Le costó llegar a la finca, afortunadamente Brunilda le había donado una bicicleta vieja y maltrecha para que pudiera transportarse, de otra manera no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo. Cuando llegó hacía mucho calor, no había una sola alma en todo el lugar. Los perros de la hacienda no dejaron de ladrarle hasta que el dueño se acercó a abrirle la tranca.

Era un alpha, un tipo rudo, muy alto con cara de bonachón y la camisa blanca con grandes manchas de sudor por el calor. Lo hizo pasar sonriéndole amable y lo llevó hasta los establos, prometiéndole en el camino que la paga sería más que buena, aunque el trabajo era algo cansador.

—Está bien —respondió el joven con firmeza—, soy resistente y soy fuerte, no me molesta si el trabajo requiere de esfuerzo.

—Eso es genial, Levi. Eres un bonito omega, si me permites una apreciación, me pregunto por qué estás solo a estas alturas de la vida, ¿no deseas casarte y formar una familia?

—No, estoy bien así ¿Nadie más trabaja los domingos? —dijo mirando alrededor y notando lo solitario que se veía todo.

—No, es el día de descanso, justamente por eso te llamé hoy, para poder enseñarte apropiadamente cuál es tu lugar.

El joven sintió escalofríos de repente y miró al hombre a quien el semblante le había cambiado por completo a uno bastante aterrador, su corazón se disparó en ese mismo instante y se detuvo a un paso de entrar en uno de los cubículos del establo, retrocedió rápidamente y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que debería hacer aquí?

—Bueno, para empezar desnudarte. Si te portas bien conmigo te daré una buena paga. Brunilda dijo que no te habían estrenado aún, así que estoy ansioso. Verás, mi esposa —dijo tomando su cinto tratando de desprenderlo ante la mirada horrorizada del omega—, ha parido seis crías para mí. La amo profundamente, pero claro cuando me la follo no me ajusta como antes, así que pensé que no me vendría mal gozar de alguien como tú. Oye, no te estoy proponiendo una relación seria, ¿comprendes? Solo es un alivio temporal a mis necesidades y por ello recibirás la paga correspondiente. Dos o tres veces a la semana, con eso es suficiente.

Levi se quedó petrificado, sin poder procesar bien lo que estaba pasando, solo cuando sintió la boca del hombre sobre su cuello fue cuando su cerebro volvió a conectarse con su cuerpo. Todo pasó tan rápido que no estuvo seguro del momento en que lo pateó, trató de huir, cayó al suelo, recibió algunos golpes, pero finalmente a fuerza de luchar pudo levantarse y salir corriendo. Uno de los perros le mordió la pantorrilla, pero finalmente se hizo con la bicicleta y salió a como alma que huye del diablo.

Solo cuando llegó a su casa y vio a Eren llorando cayó en cuenta de su estado. Había un pequeño espejo redondo en el baño donde pudo apreciar su ceja hinchada, su nariz sangrante, su camisa desgarrada y el pantalón ensangrentado donde el perro mordió. Se desnudó, se bañó y le dio de comer a su hermano. Justo cuando iba a acostarse escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Era Brunilda, muy asustada preguntándole qué había sucedido, Levi le dijo la verdad y la mujer lloró amargamente.

—Debes irte hijo, Antoain —el finquero—, hizo una denuncia en la policía, dijo que le habías robado.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Lo sé —soltó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Pero es un alpha muy respetado aquí, le van a creer, debes irte.

—¿A-adonde?

—No lo sé, solo vete antes de que la policía venga por ti, toma —dijo dándole un puñado de billetes arrugados—, no es mucho pero es algo, no esperes hasta mañana o será tarde. Si te encuentran se llevaran a tu hermano.

—Entiendo, gracias Brunilda.

—Dios los bendiga —dijo la mujer besando su frente y marchándose.

Esa noche tuvieron que huir de nuevo. Con menos cosas que antes. Levi realmente resintió tener que dejar todo lo que les había costado conseguir con tanto sacrificio. Una leve llovizna de primavera les cayó encima mientras bordeaban el camino que salía del pueblo. Eren iba dormido en la espalda de su hermano que estaba dolorido y cansado también. Recién al alba llegó hasta la interestatal que cruzaba el condado.

Recién cerca del mediodía un camión que transportaba cerdos y ovejas se dignó parar para llevarlos hasta un pueblo llamado "Findless". Eren se portó bien, no replicó, ni lloró, solo se mantuvo pegado a Levi durante todo el trayecto.

Una vez allí almorzaron en una gasolinera y luego se quedaron toda la tarde en un santuario. Cuando Eren estaba haciendo sus siesta el omega lloró en silencio, sus pies escocían, tenía tres ampollas, su corazón dolía. Oró en el lugar mientras intentaba que no le ganara la tristeza.

—Mamá, papá, donde quiera que estén, por favor, ayúdennos. Ayúdennos, pronto.

En la joyería del pueblo Levi cambió un par de joyas, miró la caja de alhajas, apenas le quedan dos pulseras de oro, tres anillos de oro blanco y un par de monedas antiguas. Alquiló una pieza en una posada de mala muerte donde toda la noche se escuchaban gritos, botellas estrellándose, gente follando y hedores de los más diversos. Pasó por la farmacia para comprar supresores. Hizo cálculos rápidamente en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que de seguir así no les alcanzaría para vivir más de tres meses, cuando mucho. Necesita un trabajo urgente.

Habló con la dueña del lugar, le dijo que sería difícil que contrataran a un omega, pero que podría hablar con un conocido suyo para que trabajara en una cafetería cercana. El trabajo era bastante mediocre igual que la paga, pero con las propinas les podía alcanzar para subsistir. Las mujeres de la posada se encariñaron rápidamente con Eren que era una lindura con lo cual le echaban un ojo mientras él trabajaba. El dueño del local era un tirano. Levi llegaba realmente molido directo a dormir.

Allí hizo su primera amistad. Una chica joven, beta, de mirada pícara que se llamaba Noelia y era prostituta. Ella le contaba anécdotas de las más variadas y lo incitaba a que dejara de sacrificarse tanto y se vendiera.

—No, de ninguna manera, no podría hacer eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo —respondía con tranquilidad mientras bebía té y Eren dibujaba caballos, perros y gatos de colores.

—Eres un omega y varón, te lo digo pagarían mucho por estar contigo. No es tan malo, ¿sabes? Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, y además yo podría decirte como debes cuidarte.

—Gracias por los consejos, pero prefiero mantenerme así. Eren me necesita, si descubrieran que no es mi hijo y que además me prostituyo, me lo quitarían de inmediato. No puedo arriesgarme.

—¿En verdad quieres a esa criatura, no?

—Con toda mi alma, es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo —decía mirándolo con cariño—. Es la única familia que me queda, y yo prometí cuidar de él.

—Entonces busca un alpha, estoy segura que con tu belleza podrías conseguir uno fácilmente.

—Ya veré.

Todo marchaba normal, no era la vida ideal, pero podían sacrificarse un poco y tratar de sobrevivir, hasta que finalmente pasó. Llegó su celo. Con piernas temblorosas tuvo que dejar el café esos tres días que fueron como el infierno. Noelia iba a verlo seguido para ayudarlo con Eren que no se desprendía de sus piernas, agarrado como un koala.

—Ya, pequeño, deja descansar a tu hermano, ven te traje pan de naranja.

A regañadientes el niño dejaba por algunos minutos a Levi y comía llenándose la boca a más no poder. Ni los supresores más fuertes hacían efecto, le subieron altas fiebres, hasta que finalmente la tortura terminó.

—Escuché por ahí que los primeros celos son especialmente fuertes —le decía la beta alcanzándole un poco de agua fresca—. Es una jodida mierda, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero podré resistirlo.

—Mmm, me preocupa un poco tu condición, ¿no lo notaste? Tus feromonas se vuelven más fuertes cada vez, a mí no me afectan porque soy beta, pero hubo un poco de revuelo fuera de tu habitación. Levi, no seas obtuso y busca un alpha pronto.

—¿Pero qué alpha querrá estar conmigo si tengo un niño a mi cargo? —expresó en voz alta por primera vez su honda preocupación.

—Uno que te ame, vamos, mantén altas las esperanzas y no te dejes vencer. Mira, tengo un primo que vive cerca del lago Tames, es un poco huraño y poco social pero es buena gente. Tiene varias cabezas de ganado, no es millonario pero vive más que bien, es alpha y está soltero, y si bien es mi familiar acepto que es guapo. Podría escribirle y hacer que se conocieran. Anda, sería una buena oportunidad.

—No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo.

Ese mismo día cuando volvía del trabajo Levi fue atacado. Pudo defenderse y salir airoso con algunas magulladuras que no eran la gran cosa. EL problema es que no fue la única vez. Cada vez tenía que tener más cuidado, incluso se acostumbró a que Noelia lo acompañara un par de veces. Debía caminar fijándose de no pasar por cerca de ningún pasillo, vivir con miedo constante. Lo pensó muchas noches y finalmente cedió.

—Está bien —dijo con semblante derrotado—, conoceré a tu primo si es que él también quiere hacerlo. Pondré de mi parte, pero no prometo nada.

Noelia le escribió a Farlan. Le pidió que ayudara a su amigo dándole asilo por algunos días en su hacienda. Al principio el hombre se negó, pero ante la insistencia de la chica terminó aceptando "solo por una semana como mucho".

—Conquístalo —le dijo la mujer abrazando a su amigo—. Sé que te irá bien.

Levi llegó a ese hermoso lugar con su mochila negra y algo raída y Eren prendido de su mano. Lo recibió una mujer mayor que se encargaba de la casa y algunos quehaceres y dijo llamarse Juana. Tenía semblante severo, pero su trato era amable. Los guió a una especie de caseta cercana a la casa donde había un cuarto arreglado adecuadamente, un baño y una pequeña cocina. Le informó que podían comer en la casa y los horarios para ello, y que el "patrón" llegaría por la noche luego del arduo trabajo que tenían en la temporada.

Levi se instaló, baló a Eren y lo dejó presentable e hizo lo mismo consigo. Comieron a gusto un guisado de gallina que estaba increíblemente sabroso. Eren se la pasó jugando con los pollitos, los patos y persiguiendo a un pavo viejo que gorgojeaba indignado a cada rato.

Ese lugar era hermoso en verdad. Espera que tuvieran tiempo de ir a conocer el lago. Era como un pequeño respiro dentro de tantas malas experiencias.

Eren se durmió temprano debido a todo el gasto de energía de ese día. Levi se quedó esperando que Farlan llegara para agradecerle apropiadamente. El primer encuentro fue algo sorprendente. Farlan era un hombre bien formado, delgado pero alto, rubio, de profundos ojos celestes y vivaces, era cierto que era llamativo y guapo. En general los alphas lo eran.

Lo vió desmontar de un caballo negro de brillante pelaje y automáticamente se acercó a él.

—Buenas noches —saludó Levi tratando de sonar cordial—. Soy Levi, el amigo de Noelia y esperaba su llegada para agradecerle apropiadamente por su generosa hospitalidad —soltó mientras extendía su mano en saludo, pero el hombre pasó por su lado ignorándolo por completo.

El joven se giró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso. Farlan sin soltar una palabra se metió a su casa. Juana le había dicho que era un tipo de pocas palabras, sin embargo al omega le pareció un poco grosero que ni siquiera se dignara a devolver el saludo. Estuvo un buen rato afuera sopesando si volver al cuarto o quedarse esperando, hasta que finalmente Juana salió de la casa.

—Levi, el patrón dice que entres a compartir una bebida con él. Si quieres yo le hecho un ojo a Eren mientras tanto.

El omega asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Desconfiaba de los alphas en general, solo esperaba que no lo atacara, por lo que decidió llevar un cortaplumas en su bolsillo por las dudas, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa manera para preservar su integridad.

El hombre estaba sentado en unos sillones frente a un hogar prendido que le brindaban calidez al salón. Había una botella de ron sobre una pequeña mesa y dos vasos. Levi se sentó en un sillón cercano que el hombre le señaló, aún sin decir una palabra.

—Buenas noches —habló al fin, tenía el cabello húmedo y otra ropa, lo que evidenciaba que se había bañado, eso le generó más desconfianza a Levi—. ¿Un trago?

—Está bien.

Levi nunca había bebido alcohol antes, pero iba a simular al menos con tal de no rechazar la hospitalidad de esa persona.

—No sé si Noelia te lo dijo, pero no puedo mantenerlos aquí más de una semana —informó con tono adusto mientras le extendía el vaso que Levi recibió.

—Entiendo, le agradezco de todas maneras.

—¿Quién es el niño que te acompaña? ¿Tu hijo?

—Oh, no, es mi hermano. Es mi hermanastro en realidad. Mi madre se casó con su padre y nos volvimos hermanos, luego ellos murieron en un atentado, con lo cual quedamos desprotegidos —resumió toda su historia en una oración simple.

—Eres menor de edad, si el gobierno te captura estarás en problemas, deberías entregar a tu hermano a las autoridades.

—No puedo hacer eso, es toda la familia que me queda, y además le prometí cuidarlo.

—No puedes ni contigo mismo, ¿cómo harás para criarlo? —las palabras de ese tal Farlan eran demasiado duras y le molestaba que se tomara la libertad de opinar sin conocer el trasfondo.

—Encontraré la manera, trabajaré, si uno quiere uno puede.

—Eres un crío, no tienes idea de lo dura que es la vida, más para un omega como tú.

—Sí, soy joven, pero tengo experiencia también —Farlan lo miró por primera vez, los ojos de Levi refulgían—. Sé que no es fácil, el último año estuvimos saltando de pueblo en pueblo tratando de que las cosas nos salieran bien. Hemos pasado hambre, frío, necesidades, pero siempre juntos y así seguiremos adelante, no importa lo duro que sea.

—¿Y de qué vas a trabajar?

—De cualquier cosa. Fui mesero y cocinero, tengo fuerza y estudios, es solo que es difícil conseguir un trabajo estable, pero no dejaré de intentarlo.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no pretendas estar de ocioso mientras estés en mi propiedad, ¿entendiste? Espero que colabores y seas útil.

—No pretendía estar sin hacer nada —se defendió tratando de mantener a raya su creciente molestia.

—Le diré a Juana que te consiga alguna tarea de limpieza o lavado o esas cosas fáciles que los omegas como tú hacen.

El vaso entre los dedos de Levi fue apretado con brusquedad y su entrecejo se frunció. Noelia le había dicho que el idiota de su primo no era muy social, pero la realidad es que era un prejuicioso.

—No me juzgues como si fuera un inútil —le replicó poniéndose de pie y dejando el vaso en la mesa—. Sí, soy un omega, pero soy tan fuerte como cualquier otro hombre. Cualquier trabajo está bien para mí.

—¿En serio? —replicó el rubio terminando su bebida de un solo trago y suspirando—. Para ser honesto no creo que sobrevivas siquiera tres días en los establos.

—Sí puedo —aseguró con seriedad y de pronto una idea vino a él—. Si te demuestro que puedo trabajar como cualquier hombre de tu hacienda por esta semana, tú me darás trabajo y me dejarás vivir en la casilla junto a mi hermano.

—Habrase visto semejante arrogancia —respondió Farlan dedicándole una mirada severa—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a ganar yo teniéndote aquí como trabajador? Si me llega a caer una inspección van a multarme, como mínimo o me meterán preso por tener omegas menores de edad trabajando. No, no es una opción, no tienes que demostrarme nada a mí. Terminará la semana y te irás.

Farlan se puso de pie sin que su semblante de molestia hubiera cambiado un ápice, Levi se asustó, no tenía ganas de volver a la calle. Tal vez todos tenían razón y después de todo no sería tan malo conseguirse un alpha. Tomó de la chaqueta a Farlan que se giró y lo observó.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Yo puedo, pu-puedo hacer otras cosas por usted —intentó en vano producir feromonas agradables, estaba demasiado nervioso.

—¿Qué cosas?

El omega se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos tratando de pensar adecuadamente las próximas palabras, no tenía opción y estaba prácticamente seguro que Farlan aceptaría. Todos los alphas eran iguales de todas maneras.

—Puedo aliviar sus… necesidades —aclaró su garganta para que su voz no temblara tanto—. No necesito que piense en mí como una pareja, sino como un alivio… temporal, ya sabe.

—Oh, ahora me tratas con respeto. Veamos, ¿me estás diciendo que puedo follarte tanto como quiera? —Levi tembló ante sus palabras pero atinó a asentir—. ¿Realmente crees que serás suficiente para saciar mis necesidades?

—Sí —dijo levantando la cabeza y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Farlan avanzó algunos pasos hasta acorralarlo en una esquina del salón. Levi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Incluso si quiero morderte, pegarte, marcarte? —le habló en susurros acercando su rostro al suyo.

—Sí, está bien, mientras me dejes cuidar a mi hermano, haré lo… lo que pidas.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces —dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a su habitación.

Levi trastabilló por los nervios y cuando ingresaron al enorme lugar sintió que las piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. Farlan se quitó la ropa rápidamente quedando en sus interiores y se sentó en la cama. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, músculos marcados, pero su mirada era fría como un cubo de hielo.

—¿Qué esperas? Desnúdate —le ordenó con rudeza.

Las manos de Levi temblaban al intentar desabotonarse la única camisa que tenía en su repertorio, no tenía idea de qué hacer o más bien cómo hacerlo. Estaba asustado, pero determinado, sí eso era necesario para mantenerlos a salvo lo haría. Farlan se puso de pie y se le acercó rápidamente, el omega sentía que el corazón se le quería escapar de la garganta.

—Estás temblando como un puto ternero recién nacido —le dijo el alpha tomando sus blancas manos entre las suyas.

—Lo siento, es mi primera… experiencia, pero aprenderé rápido.

—Hablaste con tanta determinación que por un momento creí que sabías lo que estabas ofreciendo, pero no eres más que un crío con demasiados bríos. De acuerdo, tomaré tu primer ofrecimiento y trabajarás en los establos, vas a demostrarme que tan grande son tus ganas de quedarte, seré duro contigo, no tendré contemplaciones, trabajarás a la par de mis hombres y si me demuestras que eres capaz de aguantar el ritmo de trabajo, entonces podrás quedarte junto con la cría esa. Por ahora solo tomaré esto —acto seguido lo tomó de la barbilla y asentó sus labios sobre los de Levi con suavidad—. Ahora vete a dormir porque madrugamos. Te espero a las cinco dela mañana en las caballerizas.

—Gracias, patrón.

—No agradezcas tanto, es probable que mañana me odies, ya vete.

Cuando regresó a la casilla le comentó a Juana lo que había hablado con Farlan y la mujer no parecía muy contenta.

—Te ayudaré a levantarte, tengo un despertador viejo que puede servirte. Escucha hijo, no desobedezcas ninguna orden, no lo contradigas y si ves que es demasiado solo regresa. Ya veré de ayudarte a conseguir algo en el pueblo.

—¿Tan malo es?

—No, solo que no es fácil.

—No se preocupe, estaré preparado.

—El niño está algo enojado de que no cenaras con él —dijo señalando a la casilla.

—Lo sé, ya se le pasará. Juana, sé que es mucho pedir pero, ¿podría cuidar de él mientras estoy en el establo? Compartiré mi ganancia con usted.

—No hace falta ni pedirlo, será un placer —dijo la mujer sonriendo escuetamente—. Ahora ven, te daré el reloj y ensalada de frutas que sobró de hoy.

Levi comió la ensalada con Eren en su regazo. Notó que había hecho dibujos nuevos donde estaban ellos dos en un bosque, con un sol sonriente en el cielo y gallinas (o algo como eso) alrededor. Los pegaron en la pared del cuarto de la casilla.

—¿Mañana vamos a jugar? —le preguntó el niño animado.

—No, Eren, mañana voy a empezar a trabajar otra vez, debes quedarte con Juana y hacerle caso.

—No quiero que Lipai se vaya al trabajo, ¡trabajo malo! —dijo haciendo un puchero e inflando los mofletes.

—Escucha bebé, sino trabajo nos comerán las hormigas, esto es así. Ya sabes que papá y mamá no están, debo hacerme cargo —el niño corrió a subirse en su falda y se prendió a su pecho mientras sus ojitos se ponían tristes.

—Quiero ver a papá y a mami Kuchel —susurró.

—Lo sé —respondió, peinando su cabello con delicadeza—, yo también quiero. Pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro. En un mes cumplirás los cuatro, te haré un pastel de cumpleaños con fresas y crema como te gustan, ¿qué te parece?

—Chi.

—Entonces sé un niño bueno hasta entonces, ¿ok?

Cuando Eren estuvo dormido entre sus brazos Levi se permitió llorar en silencio un poco, realmente estaba aterrado, ese alpha le había dado un poco de miedo y agradecía a todos los cielos que no lo hubiera obligado a entregarse. Seguramente sus padres los estaban cuidando desde el más allá.

.

By Luna de Acero


	2. Un camino muy difícil

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como vamos? Ya lloraron? Realmente espero que no lo hagan no es para tanto. Bueno, vamos con el segundo cap!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El nombre de los tres personajes principales no me pretenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el resto de la historia es mi propia invención bajo las normas del universo omegaverse. Esto es alphas, betas y omegas.

 **Advertencias:** Relato sad, palabras altisonantes y algún que otro improperio, nada más. OJO, LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN MUY OoC, ya saben.

* * *

 **Dedicado para** la autora Nanariko-chan pueden encontrar sus historias en Wattpad, a Jazmin Negro que hizo la bellísima portada y para mi hijita virtual Sakyulia que es una amor de persona y siempre está animándome a seguir con los omegaverse, ya vendrán más, hermosa.

.

.

 _ **"Un barco esta seguro en el puerto, pero para eso no son los barcos".**_

 _ **William G.T. Shedd**_

.

.

Estuvo puntual en las caballerizas, Farlan ya estaba allí a punto de salir a arriar el ganado. Le presentó a los demás hombres, eran tres aparte de él. Charles, Lucio y Hannes. Todos alphas que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. No fueron nada agradables, le dieron las tareas más pesadas y detestables del lugar. Se la pasó paleando deshechos de los caballos, cargando los pesados prensados de heno y alfalfa, llenando los bebederos, incluso casi lo patea uno de los pura sangre.

Para el mediodía sentía el cuerpo molido. Nadie le dijo que debía llevar su almuerzo, así que cuando pararon al mediodía se quedó en un rincón tomando una pequeña siesta mientras el estómago le gruñía. La tarde fue peor. Cuando regresó Farlan lo vió todo lleno de barro, bosta, y un más pálido de lo normal. Consultó a sus hombres quienes dijeron que había trabajado bien aunque no se destacaba demasiado. Al fin lo dejó volver.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para bañarse, pero Juana le insistió que lo hiciera y Eren que se tapaba la nariz. Se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa adecuada, su única remera gris había quedado toda manchada por lo que estuvo lavando su ropa hasta entrada la noche. Juan le llevó pan casero y guisado en una olla para que repusiera energías.

—Querido, tal vez deberías considerar ir a otro lugar —le sugirió la mujer preocupada.

—No, estaré bien, solo debo acostumbrarme.

—Lipai está herido —notó Eren señalando un morado en uno de los brazos de su hermano.

—No es nada, bebé. Fue una torpeza mía, estaré bien.

Esa noche se durmió antes que Eren, estaba demasiado agotado.

Lo siguientes días fueron terribles, se levantaba cansado y dolorido. Sin embargo no cejó en su intento, a pesar que se le burlaban, que seguían dándole tareas imposibles, que a veces sentía que iba a quebrarse como una rama siendo presionada, siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Farlan notaba su empeño, más de una vez se acercaba a observarlo en el día, se ganó su respeto. Al finalizar la semana lo llamó a cenar con él. Levi estaba lleno de magulladuras, parte de su frente y nariz quemada por el sol y sus manos con cicatrices de ampollas de tanto empuñas las herramientas de trabajo. Pero no se había quejado ante él, ni una sola vez.

Comieron cordero asado con papas doradas, un verdadero banquete. Y luego volvió a ofrecerle ron.

—Bueno, has sobrevivido, estoy impresionado para ser honesto. Le dije mis hombres que te dieran las tareas más pesadas y lo has sabido sobrellevar. Supongo que tienes mérito. Nunca conocí a un omega tan fuerte y persistente como tú. Cumpliré mi palabra, te daré trabajo y podrás usar la casilla.

Levi sonrió aliviado intentando no largarse a llorar de la emoción.

—Gracias, patrón.

—Nada de "patrón", llámame Farlan. Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, pero espero entiendas que no puedo brindar mi confianza a personas que no conozco.

—Comprendo.

—A partir de mañana tus tareas no serán tan duras. Me encargaré de eso.

—Gracias, Farlan.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Levi lloró pero de alegría.

—Vamos a estar bien, bebé, ya verás —dijo cubriendo con su manta favorita a Eren.

La próxima temporada todo marchó bastante tranquilo. De sus compañeros Hannes era el único que charlaba con él, era un hombre un poco solitario, que gustaba de beber bastante, pero simpático y de buenos sentimientos. Diferente de los otros dos que en algunas ocasiones le habían hecho propuestas indecentes. Durante sus celos permanecía encerrado en la casilla. Notaba que cada vez se volvían más intensos, a punto que apenas era capaz de beber agua por sí mismo. Eren no se le despegaba en ningún momento, se frotaba especialmente en su cuello al sentir la fuerza de las feromonas emanando.

Juan lo había adoptado casi como un hijo, al verlo esforzarse tanto. Cuando menos quiso acordar Eren estaba cumpliendo los cinco años y ya era tiempo de que empezara su ciclo escolar.

—El invierno es duro —le dijo Farlan, con quien cenaba una o dos veces a la semana—. Deberían mudarse a la casa, cuartos sobran y aquí el niño estará caliente y a gusto mientras no rompa ninguno de mis trofeos de tiro al blanco.

—Gracias, Farlan, la verdad es que es la casilla es bastante fría.

—Juana me dijo que ya es tiempo que el niño vaya a la escuela, si quieres puedo ir y anotarlo como su tutor.

A Levi le brillaron los ojos de emoción, especialmente en el último tiempo había notado ese acercamiento con ese alpha tan cerrado y poco demostrativo, de alguna manera notaba sus esfuerzos para que ellos estuvieran sanos y a gusto. Le había reducido la jornada para que pudiera tener más tiempo para descansar y encargarse de Eren. Debajo de cientos de capas de tosca personalidad había un corazón tierno y amable.

—Significaría mucho para mí si lo hicieras.

Farlan lo miró un largo rato antes de volver a tomar su vaso. Levi notaba su creciente interés, cosa que era completamente mutua. Con el paso de los días aprendió a entender a ese bonito alpha. Podían permanecer largos períodos en silencio sin que eso les incomodara, solamente sabiendo que el otro estaba cerca. Sabía que no podía esperar demasiado de Farlan en el ámbito amoroso, no era ese tipo de persona, los romanticismos no iban con él, por lo que decidió ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Sentados en el mismo sillón, bebiendo un café luego de la mesa se acercó hasta sentir como sus hombros se rozaban, sentía los latidos de su corazón reverberando por toda su anatomía. El rubio colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y casi se le cae la taza de la impresión.

Sin embargo con una aparente tranquilidad giró su cabeza para recibir un beso del alpha, dulce, suave, totalmente diferente a lo que el otro siempre mostraba.

—Eres lindo —le dijo con simpleza y Levi quiso contestar pero estaba demasiado nervioso para decir algo—. Quisiera pasar la noche contigo.

Bueno, no era lo que esperaba, menos en un primer acercamiento, pero le gustaba la franqueza del rubio, su esencia era atractiva, a pesar de lo rudo que parecía siempre lo trataba con gentileza cuando estaban a solas. Por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de ir más allá con alguien.

—Está bien —accedió embriagado por los besos de Farlan que ahora se derramaban sutilmente por su cuello—. Solo deja que avise a Juana —pidió mientras se levantaba y se alejaba dolorosamente.

La mujer estaba en la cocina pelando arvejas junto a Eren que estaba muy entretenido. Levi la levó aparte y le pidió que esa noche cuidara de su hermano. La mujer sonrió complacida, hacía rato que quería que algo así pasara entre ellos, le dio su bendición, besó su frente y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Abrazó a su hermano y se fue escaleras arriba a compartir la alcoba con el patrón.

Farlan lo desnudó despacio, cubriendo su cuerpo ahora marcado por el arduo trabajo, con deliciosos besos y mordidas sutiles. Levi sentía que su cuerpo se encendía, nunca había sentido nada similar, excepto en sus celos pero era algo completamente diferente.

—Tócame —le pidió el rubio colocando su mano sobre el bronceado torso.

—Y-yo n-no sé…

—Está bien, ambos aprenderemos.

Casi sin ropa se besaron con muchas ganas, Levi boqueando por la falta de oxígeno pero a la vez completamente entregado al momento. Farlan se moría de ganas de fundirse con Levi, pero era cuidadoso observando sus reacciones, tratando de refrenar sus impulsos.

—Hueles exquisito —dijo aspirando sobre su glándula en su nuca y lamiéndola lentamente.

El omega sentía que se derretía que un delicioso calor lo invadía haciéndolo doblegarse y disfrutar cada vez más. Tembló un poco cuando Farlan lo masturbó, nunca nadie le había tocado de esa forma, era agradable, pero a la vez desconocido y su falta de experiencia lo ponía en una situación vulnerable. Sin embargo, venciendo sus miedos se dejó hacer, mientras sus propias manos buscaban tocar a Farlan también, aunque con algo de miedo.

Aunque el alpha trató de ser suave, hubo cierta resistencia al principio, no lo forzó ni fue en contra de sus deseos, pero era difícil detenerse al tenerlo gimiendo debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres parar? —Le ofreció besando su rostro—. No es necesario llegar hasta el final, podemos dejarlo aquí, no me gusta sentirte temblar.

A Levi le costó encontrar su voz, pero finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus pálidas manos y lo besó por cuenta propia.

—Está bien, solo… sé gentil, por favor.

Farlan se tomó su tiempo hasta que el más bajo prácticamente le suplicaba que lo hiciera de una vez. Había lamido y besado todo ese perfecto cuerpo, lo había acariciado de todas las formas posibles, hasta estar completamente seguro de que estaba lubricado y a gusto. Entonces finalmente se colocó un preservativo y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Levi miró temeroso al palpitante miembro de su pareja, ciertamente quería seguir adelante, pero no quería que doliera. Le habían llenado la cabeza que las primeras veces eran espantosas, que muchos omegas sangraban, que incluso se desmayaban por el ímpetu de los alphas. Sin embargo nada de esto sucedió, gracias a la paciencia de su compañero y de haberlo preparado adecuadamente durante casi una hora y media, cuando ingresó a su cuerpo se sintió levemente incómodo, pero nada más.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó agitado y acalorado por el momento.

Levi sonrió sutilmente, los ojos entornados por la pasión y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

—Sí, se siente extraño, pero estoy bien. Continúa.

Fue una noche intensa, placentera sin dudas. Farlan lo embestía lento y calculadamente, acostumbrándolo a su forma de amar, ambos disfrutaron mucho del acto y acabaron copiosamente. Por la mañana Levi se levantó con el cuerpo pesado, el sol estaba ya alto, ¿cuánto había dormido? Escuchó gritos y lloriqueos abajo y si bien deseaba bañarse, decidió vestirse lo más rápido posible y bajar a chequear.

Juana estaba con el rostro sufriente mientras Eren gritaba y lloraba a todo pulmón.

—¡Lipaiiii! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a sus brazos.

—Bebé, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo siento, se enojó tanto al despertar y no encontrarte, no había forma de calmarlo —se excusó la mujer.

—Lo siento tanto, Juana ¿Qué te dije sobre ser un buen niño? —lo regañó sutilmente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—¡Iugh! —Eren se alejó de inmediato mientras hacía cara fea—. Levi huele feo —soltó enojado.

Juana miró al omega y luego al niño. Levi se dio cuenta que Eren podía sentir la esencia de Farlan en su cuello.

—Lo siento, iré a bañarme entonces.

—Yo también me bañaré contigo —dijo el niño decidido.

Tomaron un baño de inmersión en la enorme bañera de la casa, jugaron con la espuma e hicieron cientos de burbujas. Juana le dijo que el señor le había dicho que podía tomarse el día, con lo cual disfrutó con Eren como hacía mucho tiempo no lo podía. Juagaron a las escondidas, pintaron dibujos y ayudaron a Juana a recolectar verduras de la huerta.

Eren le regaló un pote lleno de frutillas que él mismo había arrancado de la tierra.

—¿Sabes Joana? —aún le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras—, Levi y yo viviremos por siempre juntos, y siempre siempre seremos familia. Levi es mío —le dijo con seguridad y la mujer se carcajeó bajito.

—Lo sé, tú, Levi y Farlan serán una familia muy linda.

El niño se detuvo y la miró con ira creciente.

—Farlan no —soltó entre sus dientes que estaba apretados, su cuerpo tenso—. Odio a Farlan.

—Oh, Dios, no digas eso pequeño. El patrón es un hombre muy bueno, los ha ayudado, ahora tienen una hermosa casa, pronto irás a la escuela y él se encargará de todo, debes ser agradecido. Anda, vamos que hay que empezar con la cena.

Esa noche los tres se sentaron a la mesa, como sería de ahí en más. Sin embargo Eren no probó ni un solo bocado.

—Niño, come —le ordenó el alpha mayor, pero Eren ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Anda Eren, ¿qué te sucede hoy? Si los bifes con puré son tus favoritos, ¿quieres que te ayude?

—No —interrumpió Farlan—. Está por cumplir sus cinco años Levi, deja que lo haga por sí mismo, él puede. Anda, niño, te dije que debes comer.

Eren giró su cabeza a Farlan y le gruñó como un perro rabioso.

—¡Eren! —lo regañó Levi—. Lo siento, está un poco nervioso, no es un mal niño, es solo que hasta ahora siempre habíamos estado solos, dale tiempo a que se acostumbre.

Farlan miró seriamente a Levi pero finalmente suspiró y continuó la cena sin mayores problemas. Eren comenzó a comer una vez que Farlan se retiró de la mesa. Levi se quedó un rato más y luego lo llevó a la cama. Lo había acondicionado un bonito cuarto, incluso ahora tenía algunos juguetes nuevos y todo, sin embargo Eren se prendió de su cuello impidiéndole marcharse.

—No, no me dejes, dijiste que no me dejarías —le lloriqueó desesperado.

—Joder, no te estoy dejando, pero ya eres grande Eren, debes aprender a dormir en tu propio cuarto ¿Quieres que déjela luz prendida?

—Tú también eres grande, pero vas a dormir con ese idiota, no, duerme conmigo, eres mío.

—Ya basta, Eren, ¿qué te sucede? Escucha —trató de razonar mientras lo desprendía de su cuerpo y lo miraba con amor—, yo siempre voy a amarte, ¿OK? Eres mi familia más preciada en este mundo, mi pequeño hermanito a quien cuidaré, eso no va a cambiar jamás. Farlan nos está ayudando, es una buena persona y no quiero que lo trates mal, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Levi cuando yo sea grande no tendrás que trabajar, yo te daré todo, y patearé a Farlan en el trasero para que se vaya muy lejos.

—Eren, ¿qué te dije del lenguaje? Necesito que te portes bien y no hagas berrinches innecesarios, por favor, ¿lo harías por mí?

El niño asintió con mucha tristeza en sus enormes ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Qué sucedió con Lipai? Ya aprendiste a decir bien mi nombre por lo visto.

—Porque estoy creciendo, y seré fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquier alpha tonto.

El omega se quedó canturréandole hasta que Eren se durmió por completo, entonces subió a la alcoba con Farlan. Al día siguiente fueron los tres al pueblo para anotar a Eren en la escuela. Eligieron sus útiles y le compraron un enorme helado. En cierto momento el omega pasó por la farmacia para comprar supresores y ambos alphas se quedaron solos. Farlan miró al niño cuando lo sintió gruñir. Lo miraba de una manera asesina, había algo dentro de sus ojos que lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

—Levi es mío —le dijo el niño con la cara desfigurada por la rabia.

—Cállate, mocoso. Y mejor te acostumbras a que él será mi pareja dentro de poco, mientras más pronto aprendas cuál es tu lugar, mejor será para todos.

Farlan sintió algo frío sobre su mano, miró y vió que Eren lo había escupido, lo observó con severidad y se limpió con una servilleta. Levi regresó con lo que faltaba y retornaron a la hacienda.

Eren cumplió sus cinco años justo cuando comenzaba a ir al jardín de infantes. Tenía mucha energía y no se llevaba bien con el resto de sus compañeros. Siempre volvía con algún raspón nuevo, alguna magulladura, o una nueva queja en el cuaderno de comunicaciones. Levi trataba de ser paciente y amoroso como siempre con su hermano, pero lo cierto es que su actitud también lo cabreaba. Se volvió revoltoso y extremadamente travieso, especialmente con Farlan.

Solía tirarle el ron y ponerle agua dentro de las botellas, pero mezclada con su orina, rompía las almohadas, metía pedazos de popó de perro en los zapatos del alpha, no dejaba de gruñirle cada vez que podía, incluso Juana comenzó a sufrir su comportamiento irascible y errático. Le tiraba los postres, le apagaba el fuego de la cocina a leña, le espantaba las gallinas, asustaba a los patos, rompía su ropa, insultaba y chillaba a los cuatro vientos. Incluso una vez había abofeteado a Levi gritándole que era un mentiroso.

Levi no sabía cómo controlarlo, le frustraba mucho su comportamiento, por lo que comenzó a castigarlo, quitándole sus comidas favoritas, sus salidas al patio, sus colores para pintar. Pero Eren era duro de entender, podía pasarse días enteros sin probar bocado, completamente seguro de lo que quería demostrar.

A dos semanas de cumplir los seis Farlan le regaló un hermoso anillo de platino, simple pero valioso.

—Quiero anudar en ti —le dijo bajo la luz de la media luna que se colaba por la ventana de la alcoba—, quiero tener hijos contigo, formar una familia, casarnos. Te amo, Levi.

—Y yo a ti, Farlan —le dijo el jovencito de casi diecinueve.

—Pero… —el omega lo miró a sus hermosos ojos celestes—, no con Eren.

Levi se alejó un poco y lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué dices, Farlan?

—No con Eren. Ese niño está desquiciado, tú también lo has notado, su mirada, sus gestos, su porfía, no es normal Levi y lo sabes. Ese niño es imposible de doblegar, y lo siento pero si permito que se quede apenas pueda empuñar un cuchillo intentará matarme, o peor… intentara matarte a ti si no puede tenerte para él solo.

—¡Farlan! No digas esas cosas terribles. No es así. Es cierto que él tiende a ser posesivo conmigo pero es entendible. Hace tres años lo hemos perdido todo, todo nuestro mundo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo quedamos el uno para el otro y es por esto que Eren se ha aferrado tanto a mí. Lo único certero somos nosotros, él tiene miedo de perderlo todo otra vez, por eso su comportamiento, no lo juzgues tan duramente, es solo un pequeño niño muy lastimado y asustado. Por favor… yo… no puedo fallarle, se lo he prometido. Por favor…

—No te mientas —le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas con dulzura—, tu corazón lo sabe. Eren será un alpha terrible.

—¡No! No es así —soltó con molestia mal disimulada, alejando la mano de Farlan—. Él será un ejemplo, porque sabe lo duro que ha sido todo esto. Yo lo criaré y él aprenderá a respetar y amar a sus semejantes, especialmente a los omegas.

—Levi, tú no puedes contra el instinto, ni contra el destino de ese chico.

—No hables como si fuera una calamidad, nadie nace odiando o con violencia en la sangre, eso se aprende, y yo, yo le enseñaré, será mi mayor orgullo. Ahora está asustado, está confundido.

—Escúchame y trata de ver más allá de las mentiras que te has tejido. Ese chico te traerá problemas en el futuro. Déjalo ir con el gobierno, tiene un brillante futuro asegurado.

—¡No! ¡No lo abandonaré jamás! Se lo he prometido y así deba morir no dejaré de honrar mi promesa, se lo debo a mis padres también.

—Estás cargando con responsabilidades que no te corresponden, Levi. Esto está fuera de tus posibilidades. Su mirada es aterradora, yo vi su verdadera alma y él te arrastrará a su propio infierno tarde o temprano.

—Tal vez solo están hablando tus celos enfermizos —le devolvió con rencor mientras se ponía de pie—. Buenas noches —saludó y se retiró de la alcoba.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada. Luego caminó hasta la habitación de Eren. El niño dormía abrazado a su tortuga de peluche, el otro Lipai. Fue al escritorio y estuvo mirando sus dibujos en silencio, cada vez las formas le salían mejor. En la mayoría estaban ellos dos juntos, sonriendo y de la mano. Pero al revolver un poco más encontró otros dibujos más abajo donde aparecía un hombre con el cabello amarillo lleno de cuchillos, o en otras estaba ardiendo en fuego o algo como eso. Las hojas temblaron en sus manos, pero Farlan estaba equivocado, su dulce Eren jamás haría algo como aquello. Sí, él podía enseñarle a ser bueno y obediente, con paciencia y amor. Se acostó al lado de Eren, quien se giró y entre sueños buscó instintivamente acurrucarse en su pecho. Besó su cabeza delicadamente y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Lo amaba, era la persona más importante de su vida, y lo protegería a como diera lugar.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron aún peores. Farlan comenzó a imponerse, y en más de una ocasión le dio severas nalgadas al niño, quien no dejaba de tirarle tarascones al aire, gritarle, escupirle y gruñirle como un animal salvaje. De nada servía que Levi le hablara, lo retara o lo pusiera en penitencia.

—Esto es insostenible —le dijo un día el alpha luego de que hicieran el amor apasionadamente—. No podemos seguir viviendo así. No puedo darte más tiempo, Levi. Deberás elegir. El mundo es cruel y difícil sin la protección de un alpha, piensa en tu felicidad también —le susurró besando su hombro desnudo.

Levi lo miró con tristeza y lo besó con sentimiento.

—Te amo, Farlan, pero no puedo dejar a Eren, lo siento.

Los siguientes días estuvieron preparando sus valijas. El omega se tragaba las lágrimas que no podía dejar salir mientras doblaba la ropa y la guardaba. Otra vez a la calle. Juana lloró bastante mientras ayudaba a cargar la camioneta con las tres valijas. Farlan los acompañó a la estación de trenes. Levi estaba a punto de cumplir sus veinte pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar a un alma vieja.

Se abrazaron sintiendo los gruñidos de Eren, y Farlan lo besó por última vez mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia y dolor.

—Ten cuidado, y si alguna vez estás en una emergencia, no importa cuando tiempo pase, vuelve a mí, te estaré esperando —luego le dejó un enorme fajo de billetes entre las manos.

—Gracias, Farlan, nunca te olvidaré.

Esta vez terminaron en una ciudad que estaba a dos días de Findless. En la terminal Levi terminó encontrando un hospedaje para viajeros hasta que determinaran qué hacer y allí fueron. El lugar estaba un poco lleno porque era barato y la temporada de turismo era alta. Sin embargo pudieron hacerse con un cuartito con baño. Eren estaba feliz, se notaba en su semblante sonriendo y hablando hasta por los codos, trepándose encima y riendo por cualquier pequeña cosa.

Levi salió con Eren a cenar hamburguesas a un local cercano al hospedaje, luego tomaron un helado y volvieron. Apenas Eren se durmió Levi se fue al baño a llorar tapándose la cara con una toalla. Extrañaba demasiado la vida en la hacienda, especialmente a Farlan. Se dio cuenta que era fácil acostumbrarse a que lo cuidaran y velaran por él. Pero debía ser fuerte, en realidad lo era, ahora tenía que mirar hacia el futuro y seguir adelante.

Consiguió trabajo en una cafetería y logró alquilar un departamento. El problema es que no podía dejar solo a Eren y pagarle una niñera estaba fuera de su presupuesto. A veces la dueña dejaba que el niño se quedara sentado en una mesita en el cuarto de limpieza, pero pronto se aburría y salía a buscar a su hermano. Por otra parte logró que retomara la escuela gracias a unos documentos firmados por Farlan, pero la misma le quedaba muy lejos del trabajo y del departamento. Compró una bicicleta para llegar a tiempo a todas partes. Aún así Eren debía pasar varias horas solo y eso le preocupaba, porque una vez por corar una manzana se había rebanado un dedo y terminaron en una salita de emergencias. Debía conseguir urgente un trabajo de noche como hacía antes para poder permanecer con el niño.

Por si las cosas no fueran complicadas, el día de pago lo asaltaron y le quitaron el dinero. La ciudad era peligrosa, más de una vez uno que otro alpha se le había insinuado o había pretendido que lo acompañara. Todas las pesadillas volvían a encenderse. Finalmente cuando tuvo su celo la dueña le pidió que no fuera más, que eran más los problemas que le causaba que los beneficios que obtenía.

Una de las meseras le dijo que hablara con Hange Z, una regenta que lideraba un burdel en la zona. Al parecer necesitaba gente para la limpieza y el trabajo era de noche. Viendo que no había otras opciones disponibles fue a hablar con la mujer.

El burdel era una especie de casona de tres pisos, el problema es que estaba completamente alejado de la ciudad. La paga no era mala, pero tampoco era la ideal, pero no podía quejarse, la mujer a pesar de ser algo excéntrica y desquiciada, decidió aceptarlo en el lugar. Ocho mujeres trabajaban allí, dos omegas y seis betas, hombres eran cinco, dos betas que se prostituían, dos guardaespaldas que estaban para evitar los problemas y quitar a los borrachos y un barman.

El trabajo no acababa nunca. Lavar vasos, copas, limpiar baños, vómitos de clientes, cambiar sábanas, barrer lampacear, hacía su mayor esfuerzo pero a veces no alcanzaba con una sola persona a cargo de tanto, por lo que a veces Ofelia y Greta, las más veteranas solían ayudarlo con las tareas. Eventualmente tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad, le quedaba imposiblemente lejos. Consiguió una cabaña un poco destartalada cerca de la mansión. Todas las mañanas, cuando volvía de trabajar por lo general, levantaba a Eren, lo duchaba, le daba el desayuno y lo acompañaba a la avenida principal donde tomaba el bus que lo llevaba a la escuela. Luego volvía y dormía profundamente hasta un poco más del mediodía, donde salía a buscarlo, almorzaban, hacía una siesta y luego lo ayudaba con sus tareas y a acomodar la casa hasta que finalmente a la noche lo dejaba dormido para ir a trabajar.

Le había dicho que trabaja en una curtiembre cerca de la zona y que el trabajo se hacía de noche, que no tuviera miedo. Asombrosamente Eren se adaptó a la nueva realidad y todo se volvió una rutina.

Se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, sintiendo que se le retorcían las tripas por dentro, inspiró fuerte, con seguridad su celo estaría pronto. Hange apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le alcanzó una pastilla para el dolor junto a vaso con agua.

—Gracias —dijo mientras tomaba el trapeador de nuevo.

—Escucha, Levi, ven conmigo un momento quiero hablarte.

Fueron hasta la galería en la parte de atrás, ella encendió un cigarro y le ofreció pero él lo rechazó.

—Sabes, eres un trabajador valioso y sabes que te tengo en alta estima. Eres callado, discreto, no te quejas, pero me mata verte trabajar tan duro y ganar tan poco. Aquí tenemos dos tipos de servicio de acompañantes y de servicios sexuales. Los acompañantes solo están con los clientes en el salón, los entretienen, los hacen beber, ver los espectáculos, y cobran bastante solo por eso, ¿no te animas a probar? Claro, no es obligatorio dejarte tocar, algunos lo hacen, mientras no tengan relaciones en la mesa no se los prohíbo.

—Le agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no. Mientras pueda limpiar y usted esté a gusto con mi desempeño, prefiero evitar eso.

—Está bien, como quieras, es solo que algunos clientes han preguntado por el chico bonito que limpia y pensé que te gustaría ganar unos billetes extras. Si alguna vez te interesa solo avísame, cariño.

A pesar de las dificultades podía decirse que todo marchaba bien, hasta que Eren enfermó de gravedad. No lo había vacunado contra la rubeola y cuando le atacó fue feroz, incluso tuvo que internarlo por una semana. Entre los remedios, los doctores y los medicamentos, amen de que no pudo ir a trabajar esos días, casi la totalidad de sus ahorros fueron consumidos.

Caminó cabizbajo hasta una joyería y se quitó el relicario de oro que su madre le había regalado, lo empeñó con la esperanza de recuperarlo alguna vez, así también lo tuvo que hacer con el anillo de platino que le diera Farlan. Ya no les quedaba nada. Pero todo valió la pena porque pudo ver a su hermano recuperarse favorablemente.

Lo tuvo otra semana más en la cabaña, muy débil y deshidratado, pero se esmeró para cuidarlo día y noche hasta que estuvo completamente repuesto.

—Señora Z —le dijo esa noche que volvió al burdel, estaba más flaco y pálido de lo normal, los ojos con profundas ojeras—. ¿Es tarde para aceptar su propuesta?

—No, cariño, pero primero debemos hacer que mejores tu aspecto y que tomes algunas precauciones.

Le dieron un collar de cuero alto que debía usar en el salón para evitar mordidas indeseables de alphas, los otros omegas los usaban. Le dieron unas ropas ajustadas y nada prácticas. Le enseñaron temas de conversación y tuvo que observar muchas horas para aprender hasta que finalmente al cabo de un mes Hange le dijo que ya estaba listo para atender sus primeros clientes.

Estaba nervioso, pero trató de aparentar calma e hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo. Las primeras noches se sentía completamente incómodo, incluso llegó a pensar que sería imposible seguir haciendo eso, sin embargo con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Roces, apretones, susurros, incluso besos. Su naturaleza calma y misteriosa hacía que una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres alphas pusieran sus ojos sobre el nuevo host de la casa.

Llegaba a su casa cansado, muchas veces lloraba mientras se duchaba, refregándose el jabón neutro con fuerza en el cuerpo para quitar esos indeseables olores ajenos sobre su piel. Cuando menos quiso acordar otros dos años habían transcurrido. Estaba acostumbrado al nuevo desempeño, vivían al día, pero al menos tenía para la ropa, la comida y el alquiler del lugar. A veces soñaba con Farlan que venía a buscarlos a ambos y los tres vivían felices, solo para despertar y darse cuenta que solo era eso, un simple sueño. A veces era con su madre que le sonreía, lo abrazaba y le decía que irían de vacaciones al mar.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. No era esperanza, era una ilusión

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Final sad, final triste, ya lo puse en todos lados pero lo vuelvo a poner por las dudas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El nombre de los tres personajes principales no me pretenecen son de Isayama Hajime, el resto de la historia es mi propia invención bajo las normas del universo omegaverse. Esto es alphas, betas y omegas.

 **Advertencias:** Relato sad, palabras altisonantes y algún que otro improperio, nada más. OJO, LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN MUY OoC, ya saben. Algunas escenas violentas y forzadas, nada explícito pero están, solo quería avisarles. Nadie muere pero el final es triste. Listo.

* * *

 **Dedicado para** la autora Nanariko-chan pueden encontrar sus historias en Wattpad, a Jazmin Negro que hizo la bellísima portada y para mi hijita virtual Sakyulia que es una amor de persona y siempre está animándome a seguir con los omegaverse, ya vendrán más, hermosa.

.

.

 _ **"No puede haber una profunda desilusión donde no hay amor profundo".**_

 _ **Martin Luther King**_

.

.

Eren ayudaba en casa, increíblemente se había vuelto dócil y calmado. Hacía sus tareas, no se peleaba demasiado con otros chicos, incluso a veces lo esperaba con algunos sándwiches armados para el desayuno. La cabaña estaba cubierta de dibujos del niño, todos coloridos y bonitos.

—Mira, te hice éste —le decía con entusiasmo, mientras Levi observaba con sus ojos cansados—. Cuando sea grande viajaremos por el mundo, iremos hasta… hasta China.

Hacía un tiempo Hange le había dicho que un alpha, un político influyente de la zona había solicitado pasar la noche con él. La cifra ofrecida era bastan alta, pero Levi no quería pasar esa "barrera". En unos meses cumpliría su mayoría de edad y tal vez podría pedir la custodia legal de Eren, salir al fin de las sombras y ver la posibilidad de conseguir un trabajo decente. Sin embargo una vez comprando víveres en el supermercado un grupo de alphas lo reconocieron. Iba con Eren de la mano saliendo del lugar.

—Oye —le habló uno acercándose con confianza—, te conozco, tú trabajas en la Casa Roja, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, se debe haber confundido, señor —dijo apurando el paso y tirando de la mano de Eren.

—No, no estoy confundido, eres tú, estabas con mi mejor amigo la otra noche, sentado en su falda, lo sé, nunca olvidaría un chico tan lindo como tú, oh, ¿no estás marcado? Ven con nosotros —dijo señalando a los otros tres alphas en la camioneta del estacionamiento—. Vamos a divertirnos un rato, anda, tenemos cerveza —le dijo mientras intentaba agarrarle del brazo.

—No me toque, ya le dije que se ha confundido —le devolvió Levi con molestia.

—No me des órdenes, puta barata.

—¡No lo toque! —saltó Eren gruñéndole e imponiéndose.

—Miren este enano, se quiere hacer el bravo —el hombre intentó tomar del cabello a Eren pero Leví le surtió una patada certera a la boca del estómago que lo volteó en el suelo, tomó a su hermano entre sus brazos y tirando los víveres echó a correr como loco.

Los hombres los persiguieron un buen trecho, pero afortunadamente pudieron perderlos de vista luego de algunas artimañas. Llegaron a la cabaña y tuvieron que conformarse con una lata de atún y un poco de arroz que aun les quedaba para poder cenar.

—¿Qué es la Casa Roja? —preguntó Eren sin entender del todo.

—No es nada, ellos se confundieron, ya te dije que trabajo en una curtiembre cercana. Ahora come, te leeré un cuento antes de irme.

—La próxima vez le pegaré en las pelotas —dijo con cara decidida el niño—, nadie molestará a mi Levi. Ya lo verás, le haré tragar sus palabras.

—Agradezco que quieras cuidar de mí, pero la violencia no soluciona nada, así que por favor, no lo hagas. Solo esperemos que no haya una próxima vez. Promételo Eren, tú serás un buen alpha, nunca obligarás a ningún omega, ni los harás a menos, en cada omega que maltrates me lo estarás haciendo a mí, ¿comprendes?

—No, no lo haré —respondió decidido—. Seré un buen alpha, yo solo te protegeré, no le haré daño a ningún omega, lo prometo, palabra de dolor —dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho con solemnidad, Levi se rió un poco.

—Es palabra de honor, no de dolor, y te creo, ven aquí —dijo abrazándolo con cariño y besando su coronilla—. Tú serás un buen alpha y enseñarás a tus hijos alpha a ser buenos también, así es como las cosas irán cambiando en este mundo, sé que lo harás.

Una vez arropado se fue a su trabajo. Eren era un buen niño, no se quejaba de la ropa remendada, ni de que muchas veces tenían que comer arroz cocido con huevo hervido, ni tampoco si la calefacción se rompía o si había días que había que bañarse con el agua tibia casi fría. Eren era bueno.

Pero el niño crecía, los libros, útiles, las veces que a veces se enfermaban, o algún gasto inesperado hacían que a veces la economía fuera insostenible, fue cuestión de tiempo para que terminara aceptando esos otros "trabajos". Agradecía tener un poco de experiencia y que los otros empleados le hubieran explicado bastante de la dinámica que se necesitaba.

Las primeras veces no conciliaba el sueño, sintiendo todas esas manos tocándolo de esa manera tan desagradable, obligándolo a hacer cosas detestables. Fue así que comenzó a beber soju, un vino barato de la zona, para poder amortiguar un poco sus recuerdos. Incluso comenzó a fumar. Eren se quejaba desdeñosamente del olor a tabaco y alcohol con el que ahora volvía de sus noches de trabajo. Pero era eso o morirse de hambre.

No siempre las cosas salían bien y a veces llegaba con algunos golpes, no era la mayoría de las veces, pero sucedía de tanto en tanto. A veces su collar estaba lleno de marcas de filosos dientes porque un alpha en celo no medía consecuencias. Su carácter alegre, optimista y tranquilo fue mutando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Levi se volvió taciturno, algo huraño, desconfiado, ya casi no sonreía, solo Eren era capaz de sacarlo de esa nube de dolor y tragedia en las que a menudo se sumía. Caminaban por los alrededores, hacían picnics cuando se podía y tomaban sol de espaldas en el pasto mirando el firmamento. En esos breves momentos el omega podía sentirse libre, feliz. Ver los ojos de Eren llenos de esperanza le devolvía la fuerza para poder aguantar todo eso.

Cuando Eren cumplió los trece comenzaron las incomodas preguntas.

—¿Por qué trabajas de noche?

—Hay pocos trabajos para omegas, y este nos permite vivir medianamente bien, no te quejes.

—¿Por qué siempre hueles tan mal cuando regresas?

—Ya te lo expliqué, es una curtiembre, se lavan cueros, hay sangre de animales, es normal venir con olores desagradables.

—¿Y por qué debes usar ese collar tan horrible y grande sobre ti?

—Por precaución, si me atacan en el camino no quisiera que algún alpha dejara su marca en mí, sería problemático.

—Quiero conocer donde trabajas.

—No, solo me darías problemas, ya te lo expliqué, tenerte conmigo es ilegal, si levantamos más sospechas hasta podrían llevarte a otro lugar y meterme a la cárcel.

—¿Por qué a veces llegas con golpes? —los ojos de Eren brillaron enardecidos.

—¿No te lo acabo de explicar? Alguna que otra vez soy atacado cuando voy o vengo de la curtiembre, puedo defenderme, pero no siempre salgo ileso.

—Quiero convertirme pronto en un adulto y así cuidarte apropiadamente —le dijo con profundo sentimiento—, te daré todo, no necesitarás trabajar más, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que me muera.

—Ya, no te preocupes, Eren, termina tu sopa y luego tu tarea, iré a acostarme, no me siento muy bien.

Eren le cerró el paso.

—Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿cierto?

El pequeño alpha estaba casi alcanzando su altura, aunque seguía viéndolo como su pequeño hermanito era notable que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Levi le refregó la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, te lo he prometido.

—Entonces, entonces espera por mí, por favor —dijo apretando sus ojos y hablando con determinación.

—¿Eh, qué te espere? ¿Qué significa eso?

—No te emparejes con nadie, yo… yo quiero que Levi sea mío.

—No digas tonterías —el omega se puso serio y golpeó la frente del alpha con su dedo índice—. Ya estoy viejo para ti, debes buscar a otra persona para emparejarte, nosotros somos familia, fa-mi-lia, bobo. Ahora ve a terminar tu sopa y no me des más problemas, debo salir en una hora, avísame cuando te vayas a acostar.

Esa noche pasó algo inesperado, Farlan se apareció en el burdel, estaba acompañando a unos amigos que iban por el espectáculo y cuando se encontraron ambos quedaron estupefactos. El alpha fue a la barra a beber un whisky y Levi se acercó a acompañarlo.

—¿Cómo has estado, vaquero? —lo saludó intentando imitar una sonrisa sincera.

El rubio miró disimuladamente sus manos, encontrando que ya no portaba el anillo que le había regalado en su momento, bueno, era obvio ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Seis, siete años?

—Bien, la hacienda ha crecido y vine a hacer unos negocios con algunos frigoríficos de la ciudad.

—No te hacía hombre de burdeles —continuó Levi mientras prendía un cigarro.

—Yo tampoco —le respondió escrutándolo con sus profundos ojos celestes, la sonrisa que le había costado tanto formar al omega se desbarató como un castillo de naipes arrasado por el viento.

—Bueno, uno hace lo que puede. No siempre es fácil.

—¿Cuánto sale la noche?

Levi se quedó callado, miro a Moblit el barman y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Dos ronmiel de la colección —pidió con tranquilidad.

—Pensé que no te gustaba beber.

—Las cosas cambian, o cambias o la vida te devora.

—¿Sigues cuidando a esa cría de tigre?

Levi solo o miró, no hacía falta responder. Una vez que terminaron las bebidas lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia los cuartos privados del segundo piso. Apenas entraron Farlan lo abrazó con sentimiento. No se lo diría, pero ningún negocio lo había llevado a esa ciudad, simplemente lo había estado buscando los últimos años, lo necesitaba, quería convencerlo de regresar a su lado. Y ahora lo veía ahí, con esa mirada extraña, diferente, llena de arrepentimientos, de agonía, y era imposible no querer largarse a llorar. Era como una muñeca rota que intentaba seguir caminando mientras se le caían los pedazos.

Levi se sacó el collar y dejó que Farlan lo amara como tantas veces en el pasado. Su corazón, encerrado en lo más profundo, se sintió conmovido, se removió permitiéndole disfrutar por primera vez en muchos años de las caricias, los besos y el cuerpo de la persona que había amado tanto en el pasado. Aunque no quiso cobrarle, Farlan le dejó una buena cantidad de dinero, que lo tomara como un regalo, no como una paga. Cuando el amanecer llegó se despidieron, el hacendado volvió a decirle que lo esperaría lo que hiciera falta, que nunca podría sentirse completo con otro a su lado.

Esa mañana llegó completamente ebrio a su casa. Era sábado y Eren no tenía que irse al colegio. Lo recibió despierto y no con buen semblante.

—Hueles peor que cualquier de los otros días —le dijo severo—. Es casi como el pestilente hedor de ese asqueroso alpha.

—Dame un respiro, Eren. Fue una noche difícil.

Lo tomó con rudeza de un brazo y lo arrastró a la ducha donde le abrió el chorro de agua helada haciendo que el omega gritara por el frío.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡Eren!

—Lávate, lávate hasta quitarte toda esa pestilencia —le ordenó mientras le tiraba una esponja y el jabón con bronca, para luego cerrar de un portazo.

—¡Mocoso impertinente! ¡Tch!

Al final no se hablaron por el resto del día, Eren desapareció de la cabaña, y Levi estaba demasiado agotado mental y físicamente como para ir a buscarlo. Se apareció a la noche con una bolsa de verduras y otras cosas y se puso a cocinar. Luego fue a buscar al omega una vez que la cena estuvo lista.

Levi estaba profundamente dormido pero se despertó al sentir unos persistentes besos en su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de tener a Eren prácticamente encima, lo empujó con poca delicadeza mientras se sentaba un poco alarmado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Solo te estaba despertando, tú solías llenarme de besos a mí, ¿recuerdas? Ahora que estoy más grande ya no soy de tu agrado —comentó mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Es diferente, antes eras un niño, ahora eres un joven, estas cosas no están bien para tu edad. Eren, ¿lo entiendes, cierto? Somos familia y siempre lo seremos, así seas un adulto.

—Sí, lo sé, como sea, la cena está lista, ven pronto que voy a servir.

Comieron en silencio, Levi lo sabía, no podría esconder su secreto por mucho tiempo. Eren estaba creciendo, no era estúpido, y las preguntas se seguían acumulando. Algún día debería sincerarse, algún día…

Levi comenzó a ahorrar para los estudios superiores de Eren. Era un omega bastante requerido y si bien nunca le había gustado hacer lo que hacía, admitía que gracias a su esfuerzo podría lograr que Eren estudiara y se convirtiera en un profesional.

Muchas veces se despertaba con el joven abrazado a su cuerpo. Ya no hacía falta ir a buscarlo del colegio, él volvía solo y se metía en su cama. Tal vez iba siendo hora que buscara alguna pareja, algún omega que le interesara, que tuviera su edad y su pureza. Lo cierto era que él se sentía sucio, sentía que ensuciaba el aura de su pequeño hermano y tal vez por eso también le rehuía a sus muestras de afecto. Pero mientras más rehuía más rencor guardaba Eren en su interior.

Eren tuvo una etapa donde se le daba por regalarle ramos de flores silvestres. Adornaban la casa y la perfumaban, así que Levi siempre las recibía de buena gana. Además se había vuelto responsable en la casa con el aseo, cocinaba la mayoría de las veces para los dos. A veces salían a la ciudad, Levi siempre intentaba resguardarse con capuchas o pañuelos para que no lo reconocieran, Eren se creyó aquello de que era tímido y no le gustaba el contacto con la gente.

Compraron algunos libros en un descuento que leyeron juntos, algunas partes las leía Levi y otras las leía Eren. El omega lo notaba esas profundas miradas que le echaba su hermanito, ya no tan hermanito a decir por la media cabeza que le sacaba de diferencia y también en musculatura, pero bueno, era un alpha y ellos tendían a ser más grandes en general. Trató de evitarlo, de tapar todas esas señales que cada vez eran más notorias. No, Eren era diferente, era su esperanza, la esperanza de un mundo mejor para todos.

Cuando el joven cumplió los diecisiete tuvieron su primera discusión grande. Eren quería trabajar en la ciudad para que Levi dejara la curtiembre y el omega quería que estudiara, no se había roto el cuerpo, literalmente, para que el pendejo le saliera con otra cosa. El alpha se fue dando un portazo y hasta que él tuvo que irse a trabajar no supo nada más de él.

Eren tenía un grupo de amigos, alphas como él, que a veces se juntaban para beber y fumar, quejarse y planificar su vida a futuro.

—¿Qué pasa, Jaeger? Tienes cara de amargado.

—No pasa nada, he peleado con mi omega.

—Ahora que lo dices, nunca hemos conocido al dichoso omega del que hablas.

—Y nunca se los presentaré, él es mío.

—Tranquilo, Eren, bájale a tu ansiedad. Nadie quiere quitarte tu omega. Yo por lo pronto no necesito a uno, cuando quiero placer me voy a la Casa Roja y ya.

—Yo también he ido —dijo Damian pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Casa Roja? —preguntó Eren, el nombre le sonaba tremendamente familiar, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes.

—¿No lo sabes? Es muy conocida, es un burdel lleno de omegas hermosos. La semana pasada me follé uno hasta el cansancio, prefiero los varones son más resistentes y más estrechos. Era pequeño, blanco, de cabello negro y con una talentosa boca. Creo que si junto dinero volveré el mes entrante, salió caro, pero les digo chicos, vale completamente la pena.

—Yo también fui, pero me gusta la tetona pelirroja de rulos.

—Esa está vieja, podría ser tu abuela —se burló Malcom.

—No exageres, no está tan vieja, y de todas maneras tiene mucha experiencia es mejor que la tengan, luego el sexo es fabuloso, no tienes que andar explicándoles qué quieres.

—Ya sé qué omega dices —tomó la palabra Orlando—, yo también lo visité, es el mejor de ahí.

—¿Dónde queda esa casa que dicen?

—En la zona sudeste, cerca del balneario abandonado ¿Quieres venir? Nosotros iremos mañana, es la puta gloria, Eren. Oh, cierto que tú ya tienes un omega, ¿no? No te debe hacer falta.

—Yo, no tengo esa experiencia aún —se sinceró mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza y bebía.

Los tres lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Aún no te acostaste con nadie? ¿Y tú omega?

—Él es especial, no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero para ser honesto, no estaría mal tener un poco de experiencia, quiero ir con ustedes —afirmó con seriedad.

—OK, entonces nos juntamos mañana en la estación de trenes, mi padre me dará el auto y podemos ir desde ahí.

—Perfecto.

Ese día Levi vio a Eren arreglándose, ¿tendría una cita? Se había afeitado, recortado la punta de sus cabellos, se cortó las uñas y se estaba perfumando mientras elegía sus mejores prendas.

—Oye, te ves muy guapo —lo elogió el omega acercándose tranquilo.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —pregunto Eren mirándolo con emoción, hacía mucho no recibía atención de su parte de ese modo.

—Eres apuesto por naturaleza, eso es innegable, pero es notable cuando le pones empeño. Cuéntame, ¿quién es la o él afortunado?

—Nadie en especial, solo voy a salir con mis amigos esta noche. Iremos a beber y bailar un poco.

Levi se acercó y le acomodó el cuello de la flamante camisa aguamarina que le sentaba tan bien.

—Por favor, no bebas mucho, no aprendas mis vicios, ¿sí? No te metas en problemas tampoco.

—No lo haré. Que te vaya bien el trabajo —dijo tomándolo del mentón y dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de partir.

Levi suspiró, realmente esperaba que Eren encontrara a esa persona especial que necesitaba y que buscaba tanto. Se bañó y se cambió de ropa antes de irse a la mansión.

Esa noche todo estaba normal, todo seguía como siempre; el mismo grupo tocando las mismas canciones. Levi tenía puesto su collar como todas las noches. Se sentó a charlar, repartió tragos y todo como siempre, hasta que ese grupo de alphas revoltosos ingresó.

—Ahí está —dijo Damián señalándolo—, ese es el que te digo. Es una belleza y no sabes lo bueno que es en la cama. Si tú no lo quieres avisa que me lo quedo yo.

Eren estaba en shock. Se quedó un buen rato apostado en la pared del fondo, entre las penumbras mirando fijamente todo. Cuando Damian quiso ir en su búsqueda lo tomó con tanta brusquedad del brazo que casi se lo quiebra.

—Nadie se acerque a ese omega, es MIO —les habló con la voz oscurecida y agria.

Mientras caminaba hacia Levi que le sonreía a uno de los clientes, podía sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta, sus sueños crujiendo y estallando dentro suyo, su instinto brotando como el magma de los volcanes. El fuego arrasando todo a su paso.

La gente estaba aplaudiendo la presentación de la banda cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Eren se veía aterrador, tanto que la misma Hange mandó a uno de los guardaespaldas al ver el semblante asustado de Levi.

—Señores, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Fredy y a Levi le costó unos segundos encontrar su voz.

—Sí, está todo bien, gracias ¿Gustas un trago? —ofreció a Eren viendo que Fredy no se iba.

—Quiero tus servicios, ahora —ordenó el alpha con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Bueno, eso, esta noche no estoy brindando servicios especiales, sepa disculpar.

Eren lo tomó con rudeza del brazo y Levi gimió ahogadamente por la fuerza que imprimían sus dedos.

—Señor, quite su mano de Levi —le dijo el guardia, pero Eren solo lanzó un sonoro gruñido, cuando Levi vio que el hombre buscaba su cachiporra supo que debía intervenir o todo se iría al carajo.

—Fredy, está bien, está bien, atenderé al señor en las suites. No te preocupes, haré una excepción.

—¿Está seguro? Puedo sacarlo afuera en este mismo momento.

—No, no, está bien, iré con él.

Eren lo soltó y el guardia lo detuvo con brusquedad.

—Por un turno son cien grandes, por dos, doscientos cincuenta.

Eren metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó cuatrocientos y se los aventó a la cara al orangután que oficiaba de guardia.

—No puede reservar más de dos turnos —continuó el guardia.

—Quédese con el vuelto, no me interesa.

Siguió a Levi sin decir una palabra hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Entraron, Levi sintió como Eren colocaba el seguro a sus espaldas y apeló a toda a su experticia para liberar suficientes feromonas que ayudaran a calmar los ánimos. Nunca había visto a Eren tan enojado, en verdad daba miedo.

Sirvió un trago de un pequeño compartimento que había y se acercó para alcanzárselo, pero apenas estiró su mano el vaso voló estrellándose contra la pared por un potente manotazo del alpha. Eren tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración agitada.

—¡Mentiroso! Me mentiste todos estos años.

—Cálmate, Eren. Solo trataba de protegerte.

—¡Y UN CARAJO BUSCABAS PROTEGERME! —prácticamente rugió—. ¡Vil mentiroso!

—¿Y qué quería que hiciera? —trató de hablarle con la mayor calma posible—. ¿Tienes idea todo lo que intenté? ¿Todo lo que sacrifiqué por ti? No vengas a acusarme como si lo supieras todo, hice todo lo que pude, lamento decepcionarte, pero no tuve opción, renuncié a todo por mantener mi promesa, Eren ¿Crees que lo disfruto? ¡Mírame y dime si ves felicidad en mis ojos! ¿Acaso la ves?

—¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? —continuó el joven sin prestar atención a las palabras de Levi—. Yo te amaba.

—Hice lo que pude, Eren, no puedes juzgarme por eso.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó con bronca, el omega lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pagué por tus servicios! Entonces trátame como uno más de tus clientes y satisfáceme.

—No, Eren, no hagas esto, te devolveré el dinero así que no debes preocuparte por eso, pero un-

—¡DESNÚDATE! Es una orden de tu cliente ¿No es así cómo funciona esto?

Levi lo miró un largo rato, intentando en vano encontrar a su hermano, tantas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando se dormía entre sus brazos, cuando cantaban, pintaban, dormían y se bañaban juntos haciendo pompas de jabón, ayudándose, compartiendo la comida, sus sonrisas, sus dientes de leche, las incontables veces que le dijo que cuidaría de él, que lo amaba, que siempre estarían juntos, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos doliéndole en lo más profundo.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió los poderosos dedos de Eren alrededor de su cuello estampándolo contra la pared y apretándolo con saña. Parpadeó confundido.

—Pro-prometiste cui-cuidarme —le habló un poco sofocado por el agarre, apenas podía asentar la punta de sus pies en el suelo—, que nunca, argh, nunca dañarías a un o-omega.

—Dije que me trataras como a cualquiera de tus clientes, ¿o estás sordo? No me obligues a obligarte, porque lo haré de todas maneras.

Levi tembló y las palabras de Farlan llegaron como una daga filosa que dañó todo dentro de él: "No puedes luchar contra el instinto, ni contra el destino". Se tragó las lágrimas, cómo había hecho miles de veces antes, agarró a Eren de la muñeca y lo miró con resignación.

—Está bien, será como tú digas, ahora suéltame, no me gusta la violencia.

Eren lo liberó, se alejó un poco y tomó la botella de ron para darle un largo y ardiente trago. Le habló de espaldas porque ya no podía sostenerle la mirada.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de evitar esto, Eren. Si desistes volveremos a casa y nunca más volveré a pisar este lugar. Por favor, no rompas todo lo que nos ha unido hasta ahora… por favor…

—Tú ya lo rompiste de todas maneras, haciéndome vivir del sucio dinero que ganabas haciendo estas asquerosidades. Todo está roto, para siempre.

—Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez fui demasiado ingenuo en creer que el amor podía contra todo.

—Desnúdate.

Levi inspiró, bebió largo y tendido y dejó la botella para finalmente girarse y actuar una última vez. Se acercó mientras iba desprendiendo su camisa, mostrándole la sonrisa más dolorosa y triste que era capaz de sostener.

—Quítate el collar.

—No puedo, dijiste que te tratara como a cualquiera de mis clientes, ¿cierto? Pues es así como son las reglas.

Eren ni siquiera esperó que se terminara de quitar la ropa, se la terminó de arrancar a tirones bruscos y lo empujó contra la cama, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos raudamente. Levi estaba impasible, lo vió desnudarse con prisa y treparse encima suyo. Sintió las gotas calientes impactar en su pecho mientras Eren gruñía de rabia. Acarició su cabeza como tantas veces antes hasta que el alpha lo besó con rudeza.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era Hange. Le dijo que no se preocupara, todo estaba bajo control. Dejó que Eren lo tocara a su antojo, desconectó su mente como muchas veces lo hacía, como había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Solo era una persona más, no era su pequeño hermano, ese había quedado enterrado en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, allí donde ningún instinto o destino de mierda podía alcanzarlos.

Las horas pasaron, pesadas, agotadoras, inmutables. Hasta que a fin Eren quedó exhausto y dormido. Levi no podía. Su cuerpo aún ardía, aquellos lugares donde había sido mordido, o apretado con excesiva fuerza, pero había sobrevivido como tantas veces antes, pero más que su cuerpo dolía muy profundo en todos aquellos ideales, en todas aquellas fantasías en donde podían seguir siendo una familia feliz.

Para cuando Eren se despertó era cerca del mediodía. Se levantó, se vistió y al bajar solo se encontró con algunas mujeres limpiando el lugar.

—¿Levi? —dijo la regenta con cara seria—. Ya se fue, cumplió su horario y se fue, como siempre.

Eren corrió aturdido, asustado, como los niños que cometen una atrocidad pensando que solo se trataba de una simple travesura. Llegó agitado y transpirado a la cabaña. Pero no había nadie allí.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi! —lo llamó buscándolo por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

Faltaba ropa y algunas cosas como fotos y dibujos viejos. Había una lata de galletas sobre la mesada de la pequeña cocina, estaba llena de billetes, había suficiente para que Eren pudiera estudiar y vivir sin problemas. Al lado estaba el peluche de la tortuga, el otro Lipai, el único que le había quedado para hacerle compañía. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y lloró amargamente dándose cuenta de su error.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todas aquellas semillas de esperanza habían muerto… para siempre.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
